


Christmas in Georgia

by stuntyrulz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is overworked so Bones sorta kidnaps him to Georgia (for his own good).</p><p>Written for USS McKirk Secret santa 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Georgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreTheWriter/gifts).



** Chapter 1 **

_Hey Jim, you busy tonight? Wanna get a drink, we haven’t been out in ages – LM_

_Sorry Bonesy, got like twenty essays due for Monday. Swear my instructors are all the Grinch! – JK_

_Stop exaggerating you brat! I’ll meet you at The Ship at 2000. If you’re not there I’m using you as my test subject for all those nice hypos I have in our room. – LM_

_Fine you evil bastard. Leave the hypos alone and I’ll come. – JK_

Jim sighed and closed his comm. as his engineering professor droned on in the background. He wiped his nose for what felt like the millionth time and cursed the fact that nobody had found a cure for the common cold despite centuries of trying. He decided to skip out on the rest of his classes and go to back to his dorm before his forced excursion with Bones.

When the class was finally dismissed Jim hurried out of the building and across campus to his dorm he shared with Bones. When finally out of the cold and in the room he stripped off his restricting cadet reds and put on a jumper (probably Bones’) and some sweatpants. Grabbing a blanket and some tea he lay down on the couch to try and sleep for a couple of hours.

From his position he could see the tiny Christmas tree he and Bones had brought and decorated with whatever they had lying around. This included the saltshaker from the bar Pike had picked Jim up at, a hypospray (empty… thank god) and an empty beer bottle stuck on the top in a pathetic appropriation of an angel.

Thinking about Christmas made Jim think about his own experiences around this time of year back in Iowa…

_They don’t have a proper tree. They never do. Frank says he can’t be bothered with ‘all this overpriced festive crap’ so Christmas isn’t usually a big deal in the Kirk household. But Sam still has an artificial tree that he had from before their dad died, which sits in his room, decorated with baubles and tinsel that are old and tatty. A starship sits on the top and Jim loves the way the light catches on the tinsel and throws the room into a multitude of colours._

_Jim almost cries the day that Frank stumbles in drunk and destroys the tree, all the decorations lay ruined on the floor as Jim scrambles to escape the chaos back to his own room to hide under the blanket until the house goes quiet again. The only thing he manages to save is the starship off the top, he keeps it in a box away from Frank and promises never to let it get broken._

_His mother is never there; off in space with some weak excuse of why she can’t be with them at a time that is supposed to be about family. He doesn’t really care anymore; he doesn’t see his mom as family, just another person who has left him. He knows his destiny is to be alone._

_Christmas day comes and goes with Sam making sandwiches with what little food they have in the house and entertaining Jim out in the freezing barn to keep him away from Frank’s drunken rage. It isn’t a conventional Christmas but he’s just glad his brother is there with him._

_The next year is even bleaker than the last. Sam’s gone, left to escape Frank and an absent mother. Jim still hasn’t seen her since last Christmas although he knows she’s been back on Earth. Frank left for a few days to see her so he had to stay with Mrs. Jackson on the next farm over; it was some of the best days of his life. However he couldn’t help thinking that his mother deliberately doesn’t want to see him, at least the excuses gave some comfort that she may actually care about him. He feels all hope at a happy life seep away from him in those days._

_At school everyone talks about what they are getting for Christmas and how they are all going away to see there families or staying and hosting a multitude of aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins for the holidays. Jim stays quiet and shrugs if anyone asks him about it, he’s holding back tears on the inside._

_The next few years pass the same way, (except Tarsus but he really doesn’t want to think about that) until the year Frank dies in a bar fight and leaves Jim alone at sixteen with no family and little money. He’s at a loss at what to do until he receives an impersonal comm. from his mother telling him that he can stay in the house and will be sent a weekly budget for food etc. It’s October and Jim vows he will have a proper Christmas this year with a tree and everything. However when December rolls around and he’s been living in a big, cold house all on his own he doesn’t feel any motivation to actually do anything festive. The only thing he puts out is the starship tree topper that has been sitting, untouched, in its box for years. It makes the loneliness worse to think of those times as happier than the one he is in now. He destroys the decoration in a fir of drunken rage, just as he promised he wouldn’t let Frank do. He laughs to himself at the irony. Instead, he takes all the money he has saved and goes to New York for a week and loses himself in drink and women as his tries to forget his worthless life._

_The next year he can’t even be bothered to go away and has spent most of his money on the fake ID to get him into bars and buying drink in said bars. He spends its cold and alone with only a bottle of vodka for company. He doesn’t cry though, hasn’t for years._

_However the year after that a lot of things have changed: he’s not in Iowa but at Starfleet academy following the dare of one Christopher Pike; he’s got friends, one of which is almost as bitter as he is and he finally feels as if he belongs somewhere. But when the dreaded time rolls around again, his roommate leaves him to go back to his family, a foreign concept to Jim, back to Georgia where he has a mother who loves him in a warm loving home full of joy and happiness. Jim stays in the room with yet more bottles for company. He can’t wait until break is over and things are back to normal. He hopes the next year won’t be quite as bad…_

He startled awake just as Bones finishes running the tricorder over him, scowling. He puts down the device and picks up a hypospray, when Jim catches sight of it, he leaps up over the sofa and puts it between him and Bones.

“Calm down you infant, it’s just some vitamin boosters, you obviously haven’t been eating over the past few weeks” Bones sighs as he reaches out and drags Jim back around the couch before jabbing him with the hypo.

“Bones what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting in The Ship at eight. It’s only…” Jim trailed off and looked at clock, gasping as he realised it was almost 2200.

“Shit” He breathed.

“Yeah dipshit I waited on hour for you before coming back here to find you dead to the world on the couch. You’ve got one hell of a cold kid, probably best you didn’t come out” Bones said as he rummaged in his medkit again.

Jim eyed him cautiously until bones pulled out a cold pack and indicated for Jim to move to the bed. Not feeling in the mood to argue with Bones’ mothering he stumbled over to it and lay down, waiting for Bones’ next move.

He hadn’t realised he was dozing off until a cool ice pack was placed on his forehead and he was being encouraged to sit up and drink some hot broth-like thing. He felt even more exhausted as he lay back down and snuggled deeper into the blanket that had mysteriously appeared over him. The last thing he was aware of before he passed out was a kiss being placed on his forehead. But he must have been mistaken, his totally heterosexual best friend could not possibly share the same feeling for him… right?

** Chapter 2- Georgia **

When Jim became aware of himself he could feel sunlight shining on his face, which should have been the first thing that concerned him considering his roon at the academy had a small window that didn’t shine onto his bed. Secondly this was not his bed since he had a single and this bed was most certainly at least a queen judging by the way he was spread out. Finally, probably the most concerning thing was that there was someone else in bed with him, someone male who was at least three inches taller than him as he was cocooned in said man. He first thought was that it was Bones and that they had finally gotten together and everything was perfect. His second, and more plausible idea, was that he got drunk last night and picked up some guy, and now he was going to have to use his master skills to escape without waking the occupant and having the awkward morning after.

Gently twisting out of the mans grip, he moved to get out of the bed and slid gently onto the floor, he stood up but was unprepared for the sudden dizziness that overtook him, he lost the battle to stay upright and collapsed heavily onto the floor. He could hear the other man wake and knew he had only a moment to decide whether to dash and escape or stay and face the consequences. Upon seeing he was modest enough to not look too weird walking back to the academy he stood up, gritted his teeth and prepared to run out of the room. He was roughly pulled back onto the bed when a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back down onto the bed.

“Jim it’s not what it looks like, honest”

Jim froze, oh crap. Had he just ruined his only chance at a proper relationship with a one-night stand? But come to think of it, where the hell were they. Not their dorm room that was for sure.

“Jim calm down, we haven’t done anything together. We’re at my mom’s house in Georgia; all the family is here so there aren’t enough beds to go around. You’ve been out for two days. It’s Christmas eve tomorrow.” Bones said sleepily. Still holding Jim’s wrist easily in his large hand.

Bones continued in the silence. “You had a pretty bad cold, you didn’t wake up the morning after we were meant to go out. The plan was to get you to agree to come here and then we’d leave that morning but since you didn’t wake up I just carried you out and out you in the car. I don’t care what you say about how much work you have, you can do anything in half the time in takes the rest of us mere mortals. You need a break Jim and my mom was gonna skin me alive if I didn’t bring you this year” Bones finished

“So you kidnapped me?” Jim asked quietly

“It was for your own good. Anyway I was forced into it by my mom, Pike and Jocelyn.”

“Your ex-wife?” Jim asked

“Yeah, she feels bad the way she treated me and was thankful you were there, my mother thinks that you need some mothering and Pike said if I didn’t take you he was going to rat us out for making the statue at the front of the academy anatomically correct”

“Huh… didn’t know they cared” Jim said quietly

“Jim you idiot, loads of people care about you! You are just too stupid and stubborn to notice”

Before things got any more emotional the smell of bacon and pancakes drifted through the air, distracting both men. Jim suddenly realised how hungry he was.

Bones finally got out of bed and Jim couldn’t help but stare; Bones was wearing that t-shirt that was all holy and threadbare but stretched over his muscles in a way that had to illegal somewhere. He was only wearing boxers on the bottom showing off his impressive sculpted thighs. Someone obviously didn’t skip leg day Jim thought.

“You can use the bathroom first, you’ve been asleep for 48 hours” Bones pointed out and Jim finally snapped out of his daze and stumbled into the bathroom. He groaned as he realised what an idiot he must of looked back there. He grabbed his toothbrush and turned the shower on, still picturing Bones’ muscles as he waited for the water to heat up.

Half an hour later Jim came out of the bathroom, shaved, showered and looking much more alive than he did earlier. Bones said nothing as he ogled Jim’s toned body that was still dripping wet and wandered into the bathroom to get ready.

Jim couldn’t help but feel self-conscious next to his friend. Despite being a doctor Bones could easily take down half of the security cadets and Jim cursed the fact he was only five eleven, a full four inches shorter than Bones. On the other hand it did make for extra cosiness when he stole Bones’ Ole Miss jumpers to snuggle up in.

When Bones finally walked out of the bathroom Jim almost wished he had just stayed in his pyjamas. In his jeans and flannel shirt that only had about three buttons done up on it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows Bones looked everything inch the regal southerner. The shirt was struggling to accommodate his broad back just like how Jim’s jeans were struggling to contain a certain part of his anatomy at that moment.

Bones ignored the tension in the room “Shall we go?” He asked, walking towards the door. Jim scrambled after him.

When they entered the large kitchen that took up half the ground floor of the house, the scene could only be described as organised chaos. About twenty people were milling around the dining table in the centre of the room, all the seats were full so random mismatched chairs and tables were dotted around the room. The main table was laden with what looked like every breakfast food imaginable. At the centre of it all was obviously Bones’ mother, who was sitting down at the table chatting to a group of other women. It was only now that Jim noticed just how out of place he was here, he’d never had a family or one as close knit as Bones’ appeared to be. Before he had the chance to turn around and run out of the house and all the way back to the academy, Bones grabbed his arm and led him over to the table, pushing Jim into a recently vacated seat. Moments later a plate piled high with pancakes, syrup and bacon was placed in front of him and Bones sat down next to him with a plate piled equally high. Just as Jim was about to protest, Bones gave him a look that said ‘if you do anything stupid, like leaving leftovers, I swear to god I will hypo you into next century’. Jim stayed quiet and tucked into the mouth-watering food. Next to him, Bones rambled on about the people in the room and pointed out the people Jim should know about.

There were three aunts: Mildred, Dorothy and Minnie and two more uncles: Fred and Andy. Along with them there were countless cousins and apparently more were arriving tomorrow and the day after. There were also family friends of both Bones and his mother.

A few came other to chat to Bones, Jim stayed quiet and carried on eating his food. He wanted nothing more than to escape somewhere quiet. Before he could slip away he was pulled out of his seat and into a crushing hug, resisting the impulse to pull away and run, he tentatively hugged back. When finally released from the hug, he was face to face with Mrs. McCoy. He stuttered as he tried to say something.

“I am so pleased to finally meet you Jim! Leo has told me all about you and I was so pleased you were there for him when he and Joce broke up, it was really hard on him” She said happily.

“Um… I.. uhh”

“You okay dear? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost. I know it can be a bit overwhelming at first but I’m sure you’d be used to it” She said.

“Yeah, it’s just uh- been a while.. I guess” Jim said vaguely.

“Oh you poor thing! I said that Leo had to bring you this year. All the family have been dying to hear about the man Leo goes on about so much in his messages. You’ll be quite the celebrity over this week” She bubbled on, ignorant of Jim’s increasing panic.

Just before he went into a full panic attack and passed out, Bones saved him.

“Now mama, don’t scare him. Then he’ll never come back.” He complained, “Are you okay Jim?” he said after in a quieter tone. Jim could only nod as Bones led him out of the room and outside onto the porch. Jim was glad for the support, as he didn’t think he could stay upright on his own.

Once he was sat on the porch swing he slumped down and put his head in his hands, breathing heavily. He could feel when Bones sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his back.

“I’m sorry about that, I didn’t think it would be so bad. I know you’re not used to such big groups but you seriously need a break from school. You’ve lost a ton of weight and I know you haven’t been sleeping either. You don’t have to go back in there but please stay and relax, at least till after Christmas. I don’t want you to be alone again” Bones murmured quietly.

Jim honestly felt as though he was going to cry, not just from the events at breakfast, but also the general thought of someone actually caring about him enough to make sure he wasn’t alone.  He wanted to stay, the chance at a family Christmas was appealing to him but he knew that this wasn’t his family and he didn’t deserve to have Bones fussing over him when he should be spending what little time he had with his family.

“Bones. Please I can’t do this, I really can’t relax with so many people around and you should be in there with all your family not out here. You see me all the time and you hardly ever see your mom or daughter. I promise I won’t go back to the academy. I’ve got some friends back In Iowa” Jim lied. “I’ll go and see them, you really don’t have to worry about me okay?” Jim said as he got up to go and pack.

“Jim wait-“ Bones called as he got up and followed Jim back into the house and up the stairs. He said nothing as they entered the room but grabbed Jim’s hand and made him sit in one of the armchairs by the window. Jim looked up and saw the sympathetic look Bones was giving him.

“Jim I don’t believe for one second that you have anyone in Iowa who gives a damn about you, let alone would spend Christmas with you. I know you don’t think you deserve to have a family but I’m telling you that you do. I’m not gonna let you be sad and alone on Christmas ever again, you deserve more and I know you crave it. Please Jim, I’m begging you to stay, I’ll keep your exposure to my family to a minimum and we can go out and do things or we can stay here and relax.” Bones pleaded at him.

It broke Jim to see his best friend so desperate, he still didn’t think he should stay but knew there was very little he could do about it without risking a friendship he needed so badly. He sighed and looked away from Bones out the window staring out across the flat land peppered with peach trees.

“Okay” Jim said finally “I’ll stay but I don’t want any special treatment. I’m not a charity case and I most certainly don’t want any gifts from anyone. Can I go now? I want to go for a run. See what this place is like” He continued.

Bones nodded and told him that he’d be expecting him back in three hours before leaving the room, presumably to go back to the kitchen. Jim sagged in the chair but resolutely got up and picked up his bag and dumped it on the bed. His plan had worked and he knew Bones didn’t think he would try and escape now. Knowing Bones would instantly suspect if he walked out the door with his bag on his shoulder still wearing his jeans. So he decided to wear his running gear (which Bones had thoughtfully packed), throw his bag out of the window and pick it up once he was outside and out of Bones’ sight. He hated to betray his friend like this but he knew that it was for the best.

He was pulling on his trainers as he thought about where to go for the next week. He couldn’t go back to the academy, as that would be the first place Bones would look. He could try off world but he didn’t have the credits for that and his passport was still at the academy anyway. That left anywhere in the US that wasn’t that academy, here or Iowa. Mentally going through possible options before deciding on New York again, it was large enough to get lost in and since it always did loads for the festive season Bones would never think of looking there.

When he was ready he opened the window and chucked his bag out, where it landed on the grass just beyond the porch. Putting headphones into his ears, he left the room and went out through the front door, he spotted Bones chatting to some people and his heart twisted. But he turned away, picked up his bag and started walking toward the bus station.

When he arrived, he checked the timetable and was relived he would only have to wait 45 minutes for the next bus to New York. It had taken him and hour to walk here so he would be long gone by the time Bones suspected anything.

Deciding that leaving without saying anything was too rude, even for him, he decided to message Bones about and hour into the journey saying that his mother needed him back in Iowa and that he was sorry he going without saying goodbye in person.

Despite the heat Jim had changed back into jeans and a hoodie and was now sitting on a bench reading on his PADD.  He barely noticed when someone sat next to him and continued to read.

“You shouldn’t be here Jim” Bones said as he grabbed Jim’s ticket and tutted. “I knew you would try to do something like this, you just don’t know when to stop. You probably would have gotten away with it if it wasn’t for my cousin Alex asking me why he had seen you here when you should have been at the house.” Bones sighed

Jim was silent, he could see the bus pulling in and knew he could easily grab the ticket and make a run for it. He made as if to sink lower in his seat but instead sprang up grabbed the ticket and started to leg it to the waiting bus. He never made it more than a meter before he felt the sting of a hypo against his neck and the familiar wooziness of a sedative taking over him. He cursed Bones as he fell into darkness.

** Chapter 3: **

 

Jim awoke slowly, with the familiar grogginess that came with being sedated. He was blissfully floating on the border between awake and asleep when the events of the previous few hours came back to him and he shot up in the bed he was in and made to scramble back out it. He ended up in a tangle of sheets and blankets on the floor. He muscles still didn’t seem to be working properly as he tried to free himself.

That was how Bones found him ten minutes later when he walked into the room carrying a sandwich and some juice. He sighed, put down the food and drink, walked over and just picked Jim and all the blankets up and placed the pile on the bed. Jim looked embarrassed as he finally escaped the mass of material and tried to stand up again. But Bones gently pushed him back down until he was lying back against the pillows and gave him a glare that made Jim forget all plans to get up and leave.

“You really don’t know what’s good for you do you kid?” Bones sighed as he picked up the juice and sandwich before handing them to Jim. He obediently tucked into the food while slurping down the drink.

“I knew you’d do something like this. I thought I’d made it clear that you were to stay here and not to leave on some grand adventure to New York when you’re still ill. What if you had collapsed on the bus? Nobody would have been there to help you dammit. Just get it through your thick skull that I want you here and people care about you alright?” Bones was almost yelling by the time he had finished his triad.

Jim had shrunk back into the pillows, his head hanging.

“Aw Jim, I’m sorry to yell at you. It’s just that you need to relax for once. And being alone at Christmas is never fun. I can still see that you’re tense.” He said quietly. “Turn over” Bones then commanded.

“Wait what?”

“I said turn over. I bet you’ve all this tension in your muscles and the only way to get it out is a massage”

Jim gulped, a certain part of him seemed very happy at this turn of events even if the rest of him wasn’t but nevertheless he obeyed and flipped himself over onto his stomach.

“T-shirt off, you can keep your boxers on” Bones said.

Jim did as he was told and lay there feeling exposed as he waited for Bones to begin.

The first drizzle of some sort of oil made him jump but a hand on his shoulder kept him steady and calm. Those hands smoothed their way down his back to spread the oil before they started kneading and rubbing into his skin. Every now and again there would be a popping sound before Jim seemed to melt even further into the mattress. It was taking all of Bones’ self-control not to just ravish the man on the bed below him.

Jim was sinking further and further into a state of utter bliss, completely unaware of anything except Bones’ hands on him. He let himself be manhandled on to his back and more oil drizzled onto his chest. He barely noticed when Bones climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs. He went back into his cocoon when Bones started rubbing over his chest.

It could have been hours or minutes later when Jim finally realised what was going on. He tried to wiggle out from under his friend but Bones easily pinned him to the bed.

“Shhh Jim, just relax I promise that you’ll be fine, okay? Let me take care of you” Bones murmured soothingly.

Jim could feel tears prickle in his eyes at those words. No one had ever been so gentle or sincere with him in his entire life. He could feel the wetness sliding down his face and a sob was building up in his throat. He tried desperately to keep himself together and failed miserably.

Bones hated to see his friend this way and wanted to hurt every person who made Jim feel like he didn’t deserve to be loved. He carefully climbed off Jim and pulled him into his arms, wrapping himself around the smaller man to try and protect him from the cruel world. Jim was openly crying now, huge sobs racking his lithe body and tears soaking his cheeks. Bones was rocking him back on forth on the bed while murmuring random nonsense to Jim to try and calm him down.

It was about an hour later that Jim finally was in a state that he could finally drift off into a restless sleep. Bones laid Jim back down on the bed and covered him with a blanket, finally he laid a kiss on the mans forehead before sitting down on the armchair next to the bed to keep a vigil on the fragile man.

It took another hour before Jim woke up again, he seemed more clear headed andn calmer than earlier although Bones couldn’t be sure as Jim didn’t say much as they got ready for dinner. He knew Jim was wary about appearing weak in front of anyone and it pained Bones to know just how much the man must trust him to allow himself to be so fragile with him.

He could feel Jim moving closer to him as they walked down the stairs, Bones laid a reassuring hand on his arm and guided him to two seats at the table. Few people took notice of them as they helped themselves to sausages, potatoes and gravy. Although Mrs McCoy sent her son a knowing look as he protected Jim from his eccentric Uncle Andy who was going on about his knew idea to grow peaches even bigger. Jim’s eyed stayed glued to his meal as he ignored everyone.

Well, Elenora McCoy was not going to have someone feeling uncomfortable in her own home. She got up and went over to the boy.

“Jim, would you give me a hand with serving up the peach cobbler? I’m sure Leo here can spare you for a moment?”

Both men looked equally shocked before Jim nodded and stood up to follow. Bones looked as if he might protest but a quick glare from his mother made him back down and continue nodding along to Uncle Andy’s passionate speech about his peaches.

Instead of leading Jim into the kitchen, she took him out into the lounge that was empty and quiet. She indicated for him to sit on one of the plush sofas while she poured them both a drink. She handed one to Jim before sitting down next to him.

“Now boy. I don’t know much about where you’ve come from but I’m willing to guess that you didn’t have the best of lives growing up did ya?”

“Um.. well yeah I guess…”

“You looked like you were about to either run and hide or pass out in that room earlier. And Leo told me about your attempt to run away as well. I know the family can be rather overwhelming but I don’t think anyone’s actually run away from it before” She laughed.

“Oh I’m sorry. It’s just that I don’t really fit in here and large families aren’t really my thing and I know Bones hardly ever gets to see you while we live together. I thought it would be best if he wasn’t worrying about me for the week”

“Jim. I don’t know who made you think that you don’t deserve to be around family at Christmas but I swear to God I will hunt them down and make them pay for it. You are a lovely man and Leo is lucky to have you, I don’t want you ever to think you are worthless again” She said, pulling him into a hug. Jim felt as if he was going to start crying again.

“Umm Bones, and me we aren’t like together together, we’re just friends” Jim clarified.

“But you want to be more don’t you?” She questioned.

Jim looked down nervously and that was all the answer Elenora needed.

“He feels the same way you know. He’s been going on and on about you in his messages over the last couple of months. It’s nice to see him in love again” She said.

“But I thought- he was married… he has a kid. And anyway why would he be interested in me?”

“James Kirk, what have I just told you about feeling worthless? Anybody would be lucky to have you and the reason that Leo and Joce broke up was because he isn’t into women anymore. Neither of them were happy in the marriage and Leo was heartbroken when he lost his little girl.” She said sadly. “Now, there’s gonna be a riot soon if we don’t get that cobbler out to the masses now.” She said getting up and striding out of the room with Jim following behind her.

After the dinner was over, people dissipated and spread out, some back to their houses and some back to their rooms or into the lounge for a mass game of cards.

Bones and Jim however went to sit out on the empty porch in the cool evening air. They hadn’t said much since Jim’s breakdown and the air between them was tense.

“I never really had a Christmas back in Iowa. Frank could never be bothered and spent most of our money on alcohol and mom was never around. Sam left then Frank died and I really couldn’t be bothered to do anything in that big cold farmhouse on my own. Money was pretty tight so I just bought my self some alcohol and spent the day as drunk as I could get.” Jim whispered quietly breaking the silence.

“Jim, I didn’t know. Have you never even had a proper Christmas? No wonder this has all been so shocking for you”

“Yeah I don’t really care though. You can’t exactly miss what you never had” Jim muttered looking out across the fields in front of him.

Before he knew what was happening he was being hugged to within an inch of his life. Bones had closed the gap between them and had wrapped his arms tightly around Jim. Jim had no idea what to do so just sat there until Bones released him.

They were now face to face, only inches apart. Jim was silently begging Bones to close the space and finally kiss him. They stayed frozen like that for what seemed like hours before Bones leant across and sealed his lips over Jim’s. He tasted of peaches and cream and Jim couldn’t get enough of it.

Bones used this distraction to flip Jim onto his back and cover his body while still devouring his mouth, it barely registered in Jim’s mind that they were exposed and anyone could see them if the walked past. But Bones was now rubbing himself against Jim, a delicious friction that made Jim forget any insecurity about being seen.

They came up for air, panting and breathless. Jim’s eyes were clear with pupils blown wide surrounded by a ring of neon blue. Bones was mesmerised by the sight of Jim panting, sweating and breathless. They stayed like that for moments before Jim reached up to pull him back down again. They kissed like it was going out of style until the sun had dipped behind the horizon leaving them in darkness.

They left the porch and stumbled up to their room, after that it was a haze of clothes being pulled off and two bodies pressed together. Jim was pushed down on the bed as Bones grabbed the oil he had used earlier. He prepared Jim with gentle efficiency before sliding into Jim’s tight heat. He set a slow but powerful rhythum that left Jim shaking with every thrust. It wasn’t long before they both climaxed Jim’s release setting off Bones’ own.

They collapsed on the bed together and Bones pulled Jim into his arms, mindful of the mess on the bed. Jim felt safe wrapped up in Bones’ arms but he still had so many questions swimming around in his head.

“Bones, is this us together or just a one-off?” He asked cautiously.

Bones sighed and pulled Jim tighter against him. “I hope not, I want you now and forever, Jim.”

“Forever is a long time Bones”

“Not when it’s with you Jim. Anyway someone’s gotta look after your ass when we’re up in the black” He chuckled.

“And what a fine ass it is” Jim replied sleepily.

“I guess I’ll have to spend some more time getting to know it before I can confirm that assessment”

Jim snuggled further into Bones’ arms and was almost asleep before he answered.

“Sure Bones, whatever you like” before he drifted off to sleep with Bones quick to follow.

** Chapter 4 **

Christmas Eve dawned bright and early with the temperature steadily rising. It was ten in the morning before Bones woke up to a snoring Jim slumped on top of him. As much as he wanted to wake him up so they could go get some breakfast, Jim did look pretty cute and he knew the he needed more sleep than he’d been getting. Bones managed to grab the PADD that was sitting on the bedside table and settled down to read until Jim woke up wile carding his hand through the sleeping man’s hair.

It was another half hour before Jim finally roused, in a mess of sheets, bed hair and snuffling that reminded Bones of the puppy he’d had as a child. Jim seemed completely unaware of the other man in the bed as he tried to get out of the bed. It was only when he looked up and locked eyes with Bones who had an eyebrow raied and a smirk on his face that he finally noticed his surroundings. He still appeared confused.

“Last night. Did we.. You know?” Jim mumbled.

“Yep we sure did and boy was it a great night” Bones replied smugly

“Huh, so are like together now?”

“I sure hope so Jim. I don’t like sharing what’s mine darlin”

“Oh.. Okay then” Jim said, seemingly happy with the explanation as he climbed out of bed and stumbled in a vague direction toward the bathroom with a trail of sheets and blankets trailing after him.

Bones couldn’t help but snigger at pre-caffeinated Jim. He was like a toddler who had only just learnt to walk. He shook his head and started on changing the sheets while Jim was in the shower. He feared for Jim’s safety as he heard the clanging of bottles hitting the floor and Jim swearing.

When Jim finally emerged form the shower he was looking far more awake and even sexier with water droplets still clinging to his toned body as he pulled on boxers, jeans and a worn t-shirt. Bones stared at him shamelessly as he pulled the jeans over his ass that still bared the marks of their lovemaking last night. He smirked to himself as he brushed close to Jim on his way to the bathroom.

After his shower (that was much more coordinated than Jim’s) he dressed in much the same as Jim before they went down for breakfast. Jim was much less tense and seemed happy and calm as they walked into the bustling dining room. Once Bones had grabbed them some waffles and syrup and they were sat around the central table Bones was shocked to see that Jim was actually talking to his family voluntarily. Jim was telling group of entranced cousins about the time they had been trapped in a flight simulator by accident for two days over spring break and had been thought to be haunting the simulator until an instructor had found them. The entire group were in stitches that made Bones smile at Jim’s newfound confidence. His mother also sent him a knowing look as she poured more coffee into her mug.

After breakfast, Jim said he wanted to go shopping so Bones drove him to the nearest mall, which was busy with last-minute shoppers. Nevertheless they persevered and ended up with four jumpers for the cousins, a book about peaches for Uncle Andy and three bottles of premium Bourbon for Mrs McCoy, Bones and Aunt Minnie, who had helped Jim with finding the perfect present for Bones.

Once safely seconded in the car and away from the masses, they shared a quick kiss before Jim started driving back to the house. Bones doubted Jim abilities when they almost crashed for the third time trying to avoid a pedestrian. From what Jim had told him, the only car he had ever actually driven on public roads was the red corvette he crashed when he was a kid. Jim’s driving made space look like an appealing and safer prospect.

When they made it back to the house, alive miraculously, the first thing Bones did was force Jim to give him the keys and make him promise never to drive again until he took a proper test. They then took the stuff out of the car and headed up the drive towards the front door. They never made it that far as a small child, about six, came running and squealing out of the house. Bones barely had time to drop the shopping before his arms were full of a bundle of rainbow coloured child. Jim couldn’t help but smile as the sight of father and child reunited. He quietly picked up the shopping Bones had dropped and carried on towards the door, intent on putting the shopping down in their room and trying to find some wrapping paper. However, when he got to the door a tall elegant woman blocked his way. She looked calm and open but also smart and the sort of woman who would take no bullshit from anyone. _This must be the ex-wife_ Jim thought.

“Um, excuse me” He said as he tried to get around her. It wasn’t that she didn’t seem like a nice woman. It was just that he didn’t want to talk to the lady that had been married to the guy longer than he’d known him and had a child with. It was just awkward.

“You must be Jim then. Leo talks about you a lot, I’m glad you were there for him when we broke up. He’s a nice guy but we worked better as friends, I think Jojo was the best thing that ever came out of our relationship” The lady said.

“Am I all Bones talks about? Seriously I’m not that amazing, we just ended up rooming together because we joined late. I’m really nothing special” Jim replied nervously

“Maybe to you you’re not. But to Leo you’re the person who helped him up when he was down, the one who didn’t write him off as just another drunk guy, you stayed to hear the story behind the man. Maybe you should stop seeing yourself in such a negative way, see yourself as he sees you” She said, while looking over at the pair on the grass, who were still playing together.

“With all due respect ma’am, as much as I would love to think what you’re saying is true. You don’t know my life or me. Thanks for the input, but I’d rather hear it from him, not his ex-wife” Jim said icily as he pushed past her and went up the stairs back to the room.

Jocelyn shook her head and laughed to herself. Leo was right when he said that his new roommate was headstrong. As much as she wanted to let them play out on the lawn, she knew that it was almost dinner and she would have to clean Jo up before then.

“Jo! Come on sweetie, lets go get washed up before dinner time” She called out to her daughter.

“Can’t I stay with daddy more?” She said

“Honey, you can play with your father after dinner, alright. What would your grandmother say if she saw you like this?” She replied as he daughter climbed off her father and over to Jocelyn. Leo stayed behind on the grass, watching his daughter go.

“And Leo?” she said

“Yeah”

“It’s nice to see you, and to meet that friend of yours” She said kindly as she picked her daughter up and carried her inside.

Leo stood there for a moment before remembering Jim, he went to pick up the shopping he had dropped. When he noticed it had gone he felt a pang of guilt for making carry it all up to the room while he ignored him in favour of his daughter. However he knew Jim would probably understand since he hadn’t seen his daughter since summer. Sighing quietly to himself he too walked up the steps and into the house.

When he got to the room, the shopping was sitting on top of the table in the window but Jim was nowhere in sight. McCoy panicked at the thought that Jim had run away again but a quick check showed all of his belonging including his wallet and comm. were still present in the room. He relaxed and stripped his shirt off, intent on having a shower before dinner. He would talk to Jim later at dinner if he didn’t see him before hand.

He had only been in the shower a couple of minutes when he heard the bathroom door open before another body was pressing against his in the shower enclosure. He silently thanked his mother for insisting on the large version before turning around to plant a kiss on Jim’s lips. Jim leant up to try and try and reach Bones’ lips again but instead was hoisted up and pressed against the wall. Jim wrapped his legs around Bones’ waist as they continued to kiss. The hot water was pouring down around them as they continued to make out.

“I thought you’d run away again” Bones murmured against Jim’s ear before biting it lightly.

“Still don’t trust me then? Maybe you should keep me more occupied or I may just leave out of boredom” Jim whispered seductively back.

“Is that a challenge darlin’? Because I have to take care of what’s mine” Bones whispered back, biting Jim’s lip to distract him from the finger that suddenly penetrated him, Jim tensed before slumping further into Bones’ arms. He quickly slid in another finger and pumped them in and out. Jim’s moans were drowning out the sound of the shower in the background.

When he deemed Jim suitably prepared he pushed Jim further up the wall to line up his erection with Jim’s loose hole. He pushed in slowly, relishing in Jim’s tight heat.

When he bottomed out Jim let out a long moan before trying to fuck himself up and down, with little success. Bones chuckled against his skin before he stared bouncing Jim up and down on his cock. Jim moaned even louder and placed his hands on Bones’ chest for support.

Jim could feel himself close to completion and tried to reach down to grab his cock, but Bones batted his hand away and gave him a devious look before Fucking into Jim even harder. Jim groaned as he came, spilling his release all over his chest, which was quickly washed away by the shower.

Bones Thrusts were shorter and more erratic and it wasn’t long before he too came, spilling his seed deep inside Jim. When Bones slipped out and lowered Jim to the floor, he almost collapsed on legs that felt like they belonged on a newborn foal. Bones laughed at his lack of balance and proceeding to wash Jim off with body wash and shampoo his hair. Jim did the same, although he couldn’t quite reach high enough to get to Bones’ head, so Bones had to do his own hair while Jim pouted up at him.

When they finally left the shower, they looked at the time and realised they were going to be late for dinner even if they hurried. A quick mutual drying session before each of the men started throwing clothes on and at each other until they were reasonably dressed. They hurried out the door and down the stairs.

In the dining room, no one seemed to have noticed their arrival and they breathed a sigh of relief, grabbed some plates of roast beef and mashed potatoes and sat down with some cousins whose names escaped Jim. They started chatting to them and found out that they all lived in South Carolina and owned a ranch, training horses for competition. Bones remembered spending a summer with them when he was a teenager. He remembered the tall grey stallion he had tamed over the months that was still probably roaming around the fields out the back of the house.

Jim on the other hand was now telling the story of his time on horseback where a friend of his had dared him to jump the large fence between two farms. By some miracle Jim had done it, although said horse was not too happy about it afterward and had dumped him on the floor. Bones could imagine Jim doing something like that. He laughed along with the rest of them as Jim carried on, saying how he had broken his arm and the only way to get to the ER was to ride the horse all the way there. Suffice to say Jim had never tried to ride again.

Before Jim could continue his story Elenora brought out marshmallows and skewers and herded everyone out into the garden where Uncle Andy had a raging bonfire going in the cool evening air. Large logs had been placed around the fire and everyone quickly sat down to get some warmth from the fire as sticks and marshmallows were handed round.

Jim and Bones took a seat on the far side of the fire with four other cousins and the little old lady from down the road who was wrapped up with three blankets. Jim shivered and moved closer to Bones.

“I thought Iowa was cold in winter? Shouldn’t this weather be mild for you?” Bones laughed as Jim tried to burrow further into Bones’ jumper. Bones sighed and pulled his jumper off and threw it at Jim, landing on top of his head. Bones stifled a laugh as Jim wobbled and fell off the log backwards, landing with an ‘oomph’ on the ground.

Jim pulled the jumper off his face and gave Bones a withering look before climbing back onto the log and pulling the jumper over his head. The jumper was about three sizes too big for him, making Jim look like a twelve year old trying on their parent’s clothes. They stabbed marshmallows onto their sticks and pointed them toward the fire.

“I’ve always loved marshmallows. We used to roast them in summer at night in the backfields. There was no light pollution and we could see all the stars, it was beautiful.” Jim said quietly, mesmerized by the fire. “Once we all went camping, old style camping with tents and everything. That was one amazing night.”

Bones stayed quiet as Jim spoke, he never often talked about his childhood and Bones didn’t want to startle him when Jim was in this mood. Their marshmallows were golden and brown by the time Jim had finished talking. They pulled them off their sticks and sandwiched them between two graham crackers with some chocolate. They munched away happily as the fire warmed them.

Jim had a smudge of marshmallow on his face so Bones leaned over and kissed it off of him; relishing in the sweetness of the marshmallow and the softness of Jim’s creamy skin. When he pulled away and smiled at him; Jim dragged him back down for an impromptu make out session.

In that moment Bones thought life couldn’t get any better. Jim was currently exploring his mouth as the fire warmed his face and lit up Jim’s in a beautiful way.

Their moment was broken when Jim’s comm. went off. They startled apart as Jim fumbled in his pocket for the device. He flicked it open and frowned at it before getting up. He didn’t recognise the frequency.

“Uh. Let me take this. I’ll just be a sec” Jim muttered as he walked away from the fire and into the darkness, placing the comm. to his ear.

“Hello? Who is this?” Jim asked cautiously.

“ _James, honey? It’s mom, don’t pretend you don’t know who I am just because it’s been a while” Winona said._

All colour drained from Jim’s face and he tried to get some words out to express himself.

“What? You haven’t spoken to me in more than ten years and suddenly you call me out of the blue and pretend like we’re still family!” he almost shouted at her

_“James T Kirk, I am your mother and you will not speak to me like that. Now I’m at the house and I expect you back here tomorrow, we are going to spend Christmas together. As a family.” She commanded_

“But, I’m at my friends and I’m actually having a good time here. I haven’t been back to Iowa in over a year. Stop pretending like you actually care about me and don’t contact me again.” He said harshly and went to end the connection.

“ _James_ _please. I may not have been the best mother but I’m begging you to come home to your family. Please Ja-“_

“I’m with my family now. Please don’t call again. Goodbye Winona” He said coldly

Jim angrily slammed the comm. shut and stared out over the fields. He could make out the horses grazing and wished he could just go out there and ride away. However he could feel Bones behind him before he laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Jim sagged at the touch.

“How much of that did you hear?” Jim asked quietly.

“Enough Jim. I’m sorry about your mother” Bones murmured.

Jim felt as if he was about to cry again as Bones pulled him into a tight hug and pressed a kiss against his temple.

“I promise you that you’ll never be alone again darlin’. You have a family now” Bones whispered into his ear as he released Jim.

“Can we go now Bones? I just want to sleep” Jim asked, rubbing his jumper sleeve against his face.

“Okay Jim, let’s say goodbye and then we can go” He said, gently guiding Jim away from the darkness and back toward the fire where they said their goodbyes to Elenora, the cousins and Uncle Andy.

They then made their way back inside the darkened house and stumbled up the stairs. When they got to the room both of them went around their nightly routines in tandem, each sharing the bathroom and helping each other find their own sleep wear. Bones pretended not to notice when Jim folded up the jumper and placed it carefully in his bag.

Once they were in bed, Bones switched off his light and curled himself around Jim, protecting him. In turn, Jim curled himself up so they were interlocked together as they drifted off to sleep.

** Chapter 5 **

When Jim awoke he could sense the presence of someone staring at him, opening his eyes he came face to face with huge brown ones belonging to a child. Jim frowned as he tried to work out why there would be a child in his room. It took a while for his brain to catch up and identify the child as Bones’ daughter Joanna. He smiled at the child.

“Are you Daddy’s new husband?” she asked innocently.

“uhh, well no. Not exactly” Jim trailed off.

“Okay then! Well mommy said I can’t open my presents without a big person with me and you’re a big person so can we go down. Please?” she asked.

“Hmm, how about we wake you dad up and he can go with you to open your presents. How about you jump on him, I’m sure he’ll like that” Jim said sweetly.

Joanna accepted and stood up from where she had been kneeling in front of Jim. She ran around to the other side of the bed and leaped up on to it, landing heavily on her father. Who woke abruptly to the sound of laughter from both his boyfriend and daughter as he opened his eyes to Jim in stitches next to him while Joanna jumped on him with glee as she commanded him to get up so they could open presents.

Bones gave Jim a look of death and then smiled at his daughter. He climbed out of the bed and ushered Jo out of the way so he could pull on another jumper and put on a pair of slippers. He gave Jim another look of ‘I’ll kill you’ before being dragged out of the room by an insistent child. Jim smiled to himself and pulled the blanket up and settled in to sleep until the sun actually rose.

It was two hours later when he was woken up much the same way Bones had been earlier. Bones had taken off his jumper, slippers and sleep shirt and was lying on top of Jim with a devious look on his face.

“That was very mean Jim and you’re gonna suffer for it” Bones whispered in his ear

“Right now this doesn’t look like much of a punishment, in fact I’m much enjoying myself down here” Jim smirked back.

Bones said nothing as he climbed off Jim and stripped off his sleep pants and boxers. Jim stared shamelessly and followed suit, lying down naked in the bed. Bones stared down at him and grabbed the oil off the nightstand, still smiling.

Jim was feeling a little concerned as Bones’ quiet authority and tried to break the silence that had descended over them.

“So what have you done with Joanna?” asked distractedly as he watched Bones slather his fingers in the oil.

“Jo’s with her mother and don’t try to deflect. We have three hours until we are expected down at breakfast and I intend to make you pay for having to spend two hours trying to convince Joanna not to open all her presents at four in the morning.” Bones said carefully as he indicated for Jim to turn over and spread his legs, exposing himself.

Jim shivered nervously as Bones ran his oiled hands down Jim’s sides and over his ass, dipping between his rounded cheeks and brushing lightly over his hole. Jim squirmed and Bones placed his hands heavily on Jim’s hips to still him.

Bones added more oil to his hands and finally spread Jim’s cheeks and circled his hole before dipping one of his fingers in to his tight heat. Jim moaned loudly as Bones pressed against his prostate and Jim felt himself harden fully against the sheets. His erection pressed into the mattress and made his wriggle around. Bones growled behind him and bit his shoulder gently as warning. Jim stilled.

It wasn’t long before he added a second finger, stretching Jim further. He pumped his fingers in and out.

“Bones, hurry it up. Just fuck me already!” Jim whined.

He could feel Bones’ smirk behind him continued to pump his fingers in and out of Jim’s twitching hole, occasionally pressing on Jim’s prostate.

“Who said anything about fucking Jim, I’m pretty comfy here” Bones chuckled.

Jim groaned in frustration as he came closer and closer to orgasm agonisingly slowly. Even when it came it surprised him, it washed over him in waves as Bones kept up a continuous pressure on his sweet spot as he rode it out. He expected Bones to pull out when it was over but instead he kept the constant pressure until Jim was squirming with the over-stimulation. Bones let up on his prostate but kept moving his fingers in and out of Jim’s now relaxed and loose hole as Jim continued to squirm further up the bed, leaving the sheets messy disarray.

Bones admired Jim’s form on the bed. His body was glistening with sweat as his muscles bunched as he writhed and squirmed on his bed. His fingers were disappearing into Jim’s nearly red hole. He smirked as Jim moaned again.

It took another hour before Jim got hard again and Bones finally deemed that Jim had learnt his lesson about waking him up before a suitable time. He withdrew her fingers, eliciting a moan of discontent from Jim. Which was all he could manage in his strung-out state.

“Shh Jim. Do you want me to fuck you? Make you come with nothing but my cock in your ass.” Bones murmured seductively.

Jim could only nod as Bones slicked himself up and lined up his impressive erection with Jim’s slick hole. He pushed forward easily and moaned as his cock was gripped by Jim’s channel. He knew they wouldn’t last long and starting thrusting erratically, his only goal to come. Jim was moaning loudly beneath him as he neared completion.

They came together, Jim’s spasming channel setting Bones off as they moaned their releases. They collapsed together on the bed for a minute before Bones reluctantly dragged himself up to get ready for the day ahead.

Once they were both dressed smartly they went down to breakfast for the third time. Instead of being held in the dining room everyone was crowded in the lounge, where various chairs had been placed so everyone could have a seat. Large plates of toast and bacon lay in the middle. They grabbed some and sat themselves down on the edge of a sofa, munching away as Elenora organised the distribution of the large pile of gifts that surrounded the elaborate tree. She called for quiet and the room fell silent.

“Now then! It’s wonderful to have all the family here for such a special time of year and I hope you all aren’t too scared off to come back. Now I have one very impatient young lady here who has taken it upon herself to deliver out the presents to everyone.” She said loudly.

She grabbed the first present, a smallish red box with golf ribbon on it. “Now this ones for Janice. Joanna, how about you come over here and give them out” She asked as a little bundle of red and green ploughed its way through the mass of people to grab the gift and then ploughed all the way back to hand it to the woman.

Elenora continued to announce the gifts and Joanna kept leaping around the room to get them to their recipient. Jim had moved to sit on Bones’ lap to make room for yet more people who were coming in. Inside the room it was noisy and cramped with many people sitting on top of one another to try and make enough room so as not to be pushed over by an excited child.

It was about an hour later with only about half the gifts opened that Elenora handed Joanna a large box which she struggled to dump into Jim’s lap, making both of them groan at the sudden weight. Jim assumed it was for Bones but upon looking at the tag saw that it was instead, intended for him. Not many people were paying attention to them as Jim went quiet. He felt Bones’ reassuring hand on his shoulder as he undid the bow and pulled off the paper. Opening the box he found four jumpers, all folded neatly. He was about to accuse Bones of going against his wishes when the man piped up behind him.

“With all fairness Jimbo, I only said I wouldn’t buy you anything. I already had these and I know how much you love stealing them and I have an entire box of them back here. Plus you look really adorable in them” Bones said smiling.

 

Jim tried to find fault in his explanation but instead dropped the box and pulled on the nearest jumper. I hung all the way down to mid-thigh and far past his hands. Bones laughed and pulled him back down on his lap.

The present giving went on for another hour. Bones ended up with: Jim’s bottle of bourbon, a framed holo of Storm from his mother, some new polo shirts for riding form the ranch cousins, a large jar of peach preserve from uncle Andy and a framed drawing of Joanna’s from both Jo and Jocelyn. Much to Jim’s despair he also got: A set of premium whiskeys from Alex, another jar of peach preserve from Uncle Andy, a knitted hat, scarf and gloves from Elenora, a book on how not to fall off a horse and another bottle of Saurian brandy from Jocelyn. Which surprised him but nevertheless he thanked her for the gift.

It was another three hours before the Christmas meal would be served. Many people migrated into the kitchen to help with cooking and setting up while others sat around and chatted over glasses of mulled wine. Jim and Bones however took a trip down to the stables where Bones’ horse lived. When they entered Bones immediately spotted his steed standing proudly in his stall. When he couaght sight of his owner he reared up slightly and stuck his head over the door. Bones dragged Jim over and started feeding the horse the apples he had brought from the house. Jim stood by nervously until Bones forced him to give the horse an apple, promising he wouldn’t bite. Storm had eaten five apples by the time he had calmed down enough to actually be ridden.

“Are you going riding Bones?” Jim asked as he helped Bones carry the tack over to the stall.

“No Jim, We’re both going riding. I promise we wont be galloping or jumping over large fences though.” Bones laughed.

Jim wondered which horse he would be riding as Bones led him back into the tack room to grab even more tack and hand Jim a pair of boots and a hat. Jim was glad he was in pretty good shape when he saw the horse he would be riding.

Cleo stood just as tall as Storm but was a light bay colour; she was moderately built and looked like she didn’t take any shit from anyone. If he had to guess he would say that this horse belonged to Elenora.

“This horse is my mom’s. She looks a bit moody but I promise you she won’t do anything you don’t really want her to” Bones said as he slung the saddle over her back.

Jim thought Bones looked really hot in tight jodhpurs and tall leather boots. Jim was still wearing his jeans and feeling rather underdressed compared to his boyfriend. He admired his ass as Bones mounted and the way his muscles flexed as he pulled himself up into the saddle.

Bones intent was to wait on Jim to mount but Storm had other ideas and bolted off at a gallop as soon as he was comfortable in the saddle. No one could of stopped them as they leaped over the fence out into the field and off into the woods beyond. Bones was worried that Cleo had done the same thing but when he turned around saw Jim leaping over the same fence, also at a gallop. Bones managed to slow Storm down to a canter as Jim caught up. He noticed that Jim wasn’t wearing a helmet and thought that he probably hadn’t had time to put it on. Jim was breathless when he caught up and they cantered along together. Storm finally stopped next to the lake where he bent down and slurped at the clear water. Jim pulled Cleo up next to him and laughed at Bones’ guilty expression.

“I thought we weren’t going to be galloping off and jumping over fences.” Jim laughed as Clio drank from the lake as well.

“Well my plan was slightly different to what Storm here had in mind” Bones retorted.

They stayed there for a little time while the horses drank. However he knew they wouldn’t be able to gallop home and therefore should probably be heading back soon or all the good food would be gone. They trotted back calmly, both horses tired from their earlier run.

They arrived back at the stables two and a half hours after they left. One of the stable hands came out to take their horses from them so they would have enough time for a quick shower and change before the meal.

The meal was just about to begin when they came back down, freshly washed and dressed in jeans and dress shirts. Elenora waved them over to two seats at the main table before handing round plates and bowls of many different things. The table was laden with food from three turkeys, five bowls of grits and about twenty different vegetables.

Bones piled his plate high with food as Jim selected a small range of everything. Bones gave Jim a disapproving look to which Jim just shrugged and tucked in the food he had. The room was loud and Bones could hardly think over all of it. Jim seemed content to listen to Andy’s rant about his next-door neighbour at the peach farm. Jim laughed along at Andy’s colourful descriptions of what he was going to do to the man if he snuck in and stole any more peaches.

The meal lasted hours as people moves around to talk to people who they hadn’t seen in months. The McCoy’s were nothing if not gossips and he knew that he and Jim would be a hot topic between everyone. This seemed to be true since almost everyone came over to chat to Jim and find out all about his life. He knew Jim wouldn’t be comfortable with all the attention so after the tenth person came over to speak to him, he pulled Jim up and dragged him back upstairs to their room. He dumped Jim in a chair and pulled out the bottle of bourbon. He broke the seal and took a swig and then offered it to Jim who drank deeply from the bottle before slamming it down on the table.

“Thanks for that Bones. Don’t think I could put up with another one of you family asking me when we are gonna get married” Jim sighed.

“You know we don’t have to come back here if you don’t want to. I’ll go where you go Jim. I really don’t care where that is” Bones said honestly

“So you’ll come up into the black with me as my CMO” Jim said hopefully.

“Of course you infant! Who else is gonna keep your ass alive. It would be a shame since it is such a wonderful ass”

“Leonard McCoy, never took you as a dirty talker!”

“Jim there are many things you don’t know about me, but hopefully you’ll stick around long enough to find them out”

Jim stood up from his chair and curled himself into Bones’ lap, staring up at the stars that had appeared in the night sky.

“Nah Bones, why would I leave you? You buy good drink and have nice soft jumpers what else could a guy want?” Jim said cheekily.

“Thanks Jim I love you too” Bones said softly.

“Love you more Bonesy” Jim retorted sleepily

“Sure kid, sure you do” Bones said as he drifted off.


End file.
